A demon's Heart
by Ms.ReddYPink
Summary: AU What if minato and Kushina, aren't humans? Rather than PARENTS of the 9 great bijuus? What if they are more likely demon rulers? And Naruto isn't the Naruto we know, in fact that she is an artificial life project the demon created? And what if the demon key fell in love with a ninja more likely a human? Will things go for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction so yeah, uhm pls bear with me if I got some things wrong. And yeah I more like SasuXFemNaru! They look soooo cute together Ratings may Change later ^.-**

**~~x Summary x~~**

What if minato and Kushina, aren't humans? And minato isn't the Yondaime? Rather than father of the 9 great bijuu's? What if they are more likely demon rulers? And Naruto isn't the Naruto we know, in fact that she is an artificial life project the demon created? And what if the demon key fell in love with a ninja more likely a human? Will things go for the better or for the worse?

**~~x~~~~x~~~~**

**Demon's Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**The days where it begins**

**-Third person's pOv-**

Long long ago… to be exact, 300 years ago there used to exist this powerful country that could conquer all five great nations;

Iwagakure – in the Land of Earth which is located in the Northwest;  
Kumogakure–in the Land of Clouds which is located in the Northeast;  
Kirigakure –in the Land of Water which is located in the East;  
Sunagakure–in the Land of Wind which is located in the Southwest  
Konohagakure – in the Land of Fire which is located in the Centre.

These superpowers were major players in the politics and trade between the shinobi nations. However, besides the five great nations, in the land of far away or now known as uzo no koshi used to lie a realm towards the fearsome country. The demon country.

People believed that this nation was the mightiest and most influential country in the shinobi world. Minato Namikaze was truly powerful and everyone believed that he was truly the rightful ruler. Not long after his crowning he found his wife; Kushina Uzumaki who as well was a strong woman worthy to his majesty.

Not long after their marriage they were blessed with their first son, a demon that was believed to be an even stronger ruler than his own father. The people of the country bowed to the heir of the country whose name was Kurama, a nine tailed child with a fearsome power...

The following years they were graced with 8 other sons, each of them holding a different kind of power. The second son's name was Gobi, the thirds son's name was Rokoubi, fourth's Nanabi, fifth's Nibi, six' Hachibi, seventh's Sanbi, eight's Yonbi and lastly the name of the youngest was Shukaku also known as Ichibi.

But fate wasn't on their side when their tenth child was born. Little Kyuubi was 10 years old when his mother gave birth to a baby girl. Unfortunately their daughter died not long after she finally was able to feel what the world outside her mother's womb felt like. It was no illness that took her life, but the chakra that ran through her veins; the chakra of a mere human. The whole kingdom mourned to the death of their one and only princess.

How ironic. The extreme power the kingdom held, which made so fearsome and mighty, killed its only princess. The pressure it unleashed was too much for the small and humanly body of the little girl to endure…

Minato and Kushina just couldn't accept their daughter's death. For that reason the elders, which was experts for their forbidden experiments on human species was called by Minato, to the kingdom.

They made an agreement; they would "bring" their daughter back to life, and they would be forgiven and could continue their experiments on human species without being chased. Even the elder of the demon country had agreed upon this.

And so the process started. To be honest it would be impossible to bring their daughter back to life, after all, what once was lost can never be brought back. However, they had another plan, and that was creating an artificial life, to bring back the dead baby to life by creating its 'clone'.

The process wasn't easy for they needed to supply new form of cells and well-functioning organs in order for "it" to work. It took them 2 years to finish this masterpiece. It would be the first and last model of artificial life.

The little baby girl, Naruto, being a weak artificial form, was supported by the power of her eldest brothers, whose chakra flowed through her veins now. The 9 brothers had to give half of their chakra to keep their little sister alive, which they did happily.

With their daughter "back" to life, both Minato and Kushina thought that their happiness would last for eternity, but they had never been so wrong. Now that some of the demons were wandering around freely, the humans had to live in fear, not knowing who the next victim would be.

With fear overwhelming their senses, in order to live, each of the humans hesitantly wanted to destroy the demon realm, thinking that their pain and agony would finally disappear.

The king and the queen felt like each day they spent with their daughter was truly a blessing, but one week after their little princess was born the war broke down and everything took an end. They knew they didn't have much time left. They had to protect their children… especially their newborn child.

Minato had promised Kushina that their daughter, Naruto, would be alright, that he'd do anything in his power to keep her safe.

Minato took a step forward carefully carrying their week old baby and in a flash, the demon king was standing now close to Konoha.

With quick hand motions, he performed complicated hand seals which lastly ended with his right hand on the ground, causing earth cracks, revealing a hole that could fit a perfectly grown up adult.

Inside the whole were stairs that led into an underground shelter. Minato silently walked down the stairs, lastly reaching his destination. As he walked inside, small Naruto had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

The place where Minato had gone in was known as the Demon's Sacred Area. The room was quite big, surrounded by candles since no sunlight could intrude through. Their flickering light of the flames made it hard to look what the room true colors were. It seemed like the walls were all a crimson red, as if fresh blood had been tossed over them, the floor a color believed to be even darker then black.

However all that wasn't really important as a symbol carrying the same color as the walls was painted on the ground, catching the attention of Minato's eyes. This symbol was known as the Demon Eye which designated the power of the Demon Realm and the salvation of its princess.

He stood in before the Demon Eye, performing once again hand seals which summoned a giant diamond, crystal blue that glittered as it reflected the weak light the candles gave off, in the middle off that bloody symbol. The diamond had a small slit open big enough to fit a person… big enough to fit their little daughter.

He put his little baby inside the diamond, carefully not to wake her up. Outside it may have looked crystal blue and dazzling for the eye but the interior color of the diamond wasn't even close to the bright color the outside carried. Its color shared the same color which the Demon Eye was painted with. Again… that crimson red.

He kindly stroked his daughter beautiful blonde hair that matched his, smiling kindly and yet his eyes were full of hurt. With a soft and quiet voice he started to whisper in his daughters little ears while he held her tiny hand.

"Naruto… By the time you'll wake you up mommy and I might not be by your side. Right now you are inside the iris of the Demon Eye in which time here is quite different. While you're in here your growth will slow down and by the time the sunrays will slide inside here again, you will wake up and will be only a 12 year old girl. Your eldest brother will be 16 by that time."

" Because of our stupidity, humanity now fears us and is trying to destroy our realm, which will cause a lot of changes. It will extend our life span, slowing our growth. Naruto… Kushina and I love you from the bottom of our hearts, even if you are only an artificial creature; we love you like we would have loved our dead daughter."

Minato took a breath as he closed his eyes slightly squeezing little Naruto's hand before he continued. "I hoped so much for me and Kushina to watch you grow into a beautiful young lady but… I guess that won't happen anymore."

His smile grew sadder and sadder as he looked at the sleeping face of his little princess. He put a triple eight seal in the area while she was asleep inside the iris of the Demon Eye…

He let the diamond crystal to close by itself.  
He left the Demon's Sacred Area, burying it once again under the green grass and the giant trees, his eyes fixed on the Demon Realm.

It took him only one step forward before he disappeared in a flash. Minato was now back at his beloved kingdom, only for him to find out that the precious home he had built together with the wonderful people that lived in that land was now in mere ruins.

He dashed inside his castle, running through the hallways, having a close look at every single and lastly, he finally found the room where his beloved family was. It actually was the ballroom they used for happy occasions, however, this was far from happy.

His family wasn't the only one in there. Inside that room were around 300 humans whom he recognized quiet easily. They were believed to be one of the mightiest and strongest shinobi's in this world, each of them holding weapons dirtied with blood.

His precious wife, Kushina was at the top left corner of the ballroom, having her back face her enemies in order to protect their sons. She was hugging them tightly, doing her best to protect each of her children. The top of her white dress was died red, her hair covering her sweating face as she tried to ignore the pain of their stabs.

Kyuubi was snarling at the strangers in anger, trying to protect his mother though he was the one being protected. His little brothers however were hiding underneath their mother, too afraid to face the strangers.

Minato blood was boiling; his anger had reached its peak. He blindly rushed in to kill those lowly humans, managing to kill most of them but with his anger controlling his mind, unable to think properly he got many injuries which caused him to cough blood.

Even though in pain, he continued killing, making him appear like a wild animal, raising the fear inside the humans who likewise were determined to kill him. And finally, one of the humans was able to hit a lucky strike, fatal to Minato.

He realized he would not have a lot of time in this world. With slow stops, trying to find his way to his beloved family, he fell down on his knees besides Kushina, smiling softly at his wife and their son as blood slid through the corners of his lips, blood dripping from his jaw.

"Kyuubi…" he managed to say as his breath was almost running out.

"I pronounced you now as the king…. Of the Demon Country…. Find you're…. Sister…and protect… you brothers… w—we lo-love you… all" His body finally gave up and crashed on the cold ground, his lips curved in a smile, his dead eyes staring aimlessly.

Kyuubi looked horrified at his now dead father, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Neh, Kyuu-chan…" Kushina called suddenly out. "Do—don't make Shu-chan c—cry Neh… and..." Before she could finish her sentence, Kushina coughed even more blood, staining the ground even more. She took a few breaths before she tried to continue her sentence with the last bit of strength she had.

"Take care…. Of them… also… your sister…. She is… our most…. Important tre….." Kushina's tears were flowing down, the salty water mixing with the blood on her face, her lips grew cold and her lungs had already given up providing her with. She was unable to finish her sentence as her stiff and cold body fell upon her son's.

"OKAA-SANNNNNNNNNN!" Kyuubi shouted, his tears already falling uncontrollably. The agony he felt after the loss of his precious parents was unbelievably painful. It was unbearable… So that Kyuubi would not go completely insane from this pain he overwhelmed his agony with pure rage, chasing those hateful humans that had dared to hurt his precious family. 

However the humans are cheering for the death of the fairest rulers in the shinobi world, upon on their cheering they didn't even notice that kyuubi killed a dozen of them for now. 

The humans tried to run away from that fearful creature, whom even his brother could hardly recognize. The furthest they had been able to run was the river bank of the Demon Realm, the Red River. The clear water that flowed gracefully through the country was soon dyed red as dead human bodied covered in wounds occasionally passed through. At that moment the river was truly worthy of its name.

"Let's go" Kyuubi had said in a dark tone, his bangs covering his face and his hands dripping with blood.

"Where are we going aniki?" Nana* asked, afraid of his own big brother.

"Where do you think" Kyuu answered back with a question his voice still sounding dark and scary, bringing shivers down his brothers spine. Nana didn't dare to answer back; too afraid of his brother who right now might have as well resembled a stranger.

"Go-kun, rokou-kun, carry okaa-san and otou-san's body, we are going to give them proper burial at the demons plain" kyuu said walking to the direction of the plain. His brothers silently nodded as they went back to take their parents body, each of them crying unable to stop.

A few hours later after they had finished buried their parents –

Ichi, being the youngest was the one who cried the hardest out of all.

"Why did okaa-san and tou-san have to die" Ichi shouted in between his tears.

"Even if okaa-san and otou-san are no longer with us, we need to stay strong and continue on living" hachi, said as he patted his younger brother's back.

"We must look for Naruto-chan soon, our sister is still young and… it was also our parents last wish to find and protect her" kyuu said as he looked at the direction where the Demon Realm was… or better to say used to be.

Kyuu, now that he was back to his usual self offered a hand to Hachi, the fourth youngest of the brother, his smile once again warm.

"Let's go" he said softly.

After a few minutes, Hachi was being carried on Kyuu's back, San on Go's back, Yon on Roku's back, Ichi on Nana's back and lucky Ni had only to carry himself. They were all running as fast as they could so that they could reach the Demon Realm and search for their sister as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of walking them finally reached their destination, Kyuu, Go, Rokou, Nana and Ni were panting and trying to breath as much oxygen as possible.

Kyuubi walked in the realm. As he finally found what he was searching for he started to chant.

"My fear o' lord, asking for permission from the powerful demon, I Kyuubi Namikaze, in the name of the ruler command you to show us the way to the human world" Kyuu said as he knelt in front of a mirror, as if he was praying to some Demon god.

All of them braced each-other so that they would not lose each-other after they'd be transported to the dimension of the human world but… nothing actually happened… No, actually the crimson mirror they had been standing before was now shattered into millions of pieces.

They were shocked that this ancient artifact was now broken, this mirror had been given down to the ruler from generation to generation. All of them didn't know what to do since this was the only way they knew, that lead to the human world.

They just stared at the shattered pieces, worried about their little sister… worried about her future.

"Damn humans" Kyuubi cursed under his breath as they took their leave to the now ruined castle.

**AN: / okay okay? How was that? Is that a good prologue or not? Ohhh I hope you like it please review if this is worth of continuing.**

**For anyone that is confused, here is a slight hint I will give you there looks.**

***Well you know I don't know their names so, I'm just going to call them on their first like, kyuu = kyuubi without the bi so I hope you don't mind**

**For the look's this is it:**

**Kyuubi- 12 year old boy, red orange hair, pointed ears (remember Rin okumura's hair and ears? All of the nine have the same hair and ears except for the color.) With black shinobi boots, red jounin vest, black inside shirt and red pants. Nails are sharp red, with red chakra red eyes**

**Gobi- 11 year old boy, light blond hair, dark brown eyes, brown jounin vest, black pants, light yellow inside shirt, normal shinobi boots, light brown chakra.**

**Rokoubi- 10 years old boy, light black hair, violet eyes, wearing a light red jounin vest, white inside shirt, normal boots, black pants, dark violet chakra**

**Nanabi- 9 year old boy, mix of grey hair and red streaks, grey eyes, black jounin vest, grey inside shirt, light black pants normal shinobi boots, light grey chakra or almost invisible.**

**Nibi- 8 year old boy, blue hair, dark yellow eyes, dark blue jounin vest, black inside shirt, normal boots, black pants, flaming dark blue chakra**

**Hachibi- 7 year old boy, brown hair, lavender eyes, dark brown jounin vest, white inside shirt black pants and a normal shinobi boot earth chakra**

**Sanbi- 6 year old boy grey hair, pointed ears, light blue jounin vest, white inside shirt, small black shinobi boots and light brown eyes. Mist/ gray chakra**

**Yonbi- 5 year old boy, green hair, pointed ears, yellow green vest, blue inside shirt, black pants, normal combat shinobi boots, light chakra**

**Ichibi- 4 year old boy, dirty brown hair, yellow eyes, yellow vest, dirty brown inside shirt black pants and a small shinobi shoes sand chakra**

**Naruto- 12 year old girl, blond hair, pointed ears but a cat ears ( caused by the infusion) light orange ears, naked, trapped in the crystal and slowly making her body growth, cerulean eyes, dark red chakra, golden chakra chains and flash movements.**

**Okay! I give you guys some pointer so please read my story! Thank you! Until then**


	2. Chapter 2

**I edited the first chapter to make it long but anyways I only got 2 reviews for now ^_^ but it won't stop me to continue this story.**

**Okay anyways. Please read and review.**

**MAJOR WARNING: I don't own anything that is written here, even Naruto and others I don't own, but I wish I do XD the only thing I own is the story hehehe. And also, character change, Sasuke is also a pervert *evil laugh* bear with it.**

'_Thought's of the characters'_

"What we/the characters see"

"_Flashback"/"Scroll letter"_

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"**Demon talking"**

"(The idiot authors note)" - Lol I laughed so hard at this :'D

**Demons Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening of the Demon's Child**

**-Third person's pOv-**

188 years had gone by since that horrible night. Nowadays that fateful day that caused this massive change in the shinobi world was known as the Demon's Fire event.

After so much time had passed, on the 23rd of July, exactly the day the Demon Realm had been destroyed, in the village of the fire country, Konoha, was being celebrated the birth of the 2nd heir of the most feared clan in the whole Fire Country, the Uchiha clan.

Fugaku Uchiha, a man that looked to be around his early 30s, with dark brown hair, and a fairly dark skin, was the head of the clan and also the father of the little baby boy whom the villagers of Konoha were celebrating for.

He, just like everyone around, was once again overjoyed to see he now had another son, someone who would honor this clan just as much as his older brother did.

Mikoto Uchiha, a woman in her late 20s, being known as the sweet maiden of the clan, was the most polite and honored woman around, not to mention that her fighting skills were also truly impressive.

The charming woman was just as happy as her husband, crying tears of happiness when she finally saw her baby boy's face and took him in her arms.

The little boy had the exact features as the beautiful woman that was holding him in her arms; ebony black hair with navy blue tints and onyx orbs that looked straight into matching ones, but above all those features, nothing could match the cream white skin, which made him look so perfect.

Itachi Uchiha, their first son, was only 5 years old when his little brother was born. He also shared the same features as his mother and little brother. When he grew up, it was to be sure that he would be a fine young man.

The little boy kept scanning his Ototou's face, his face showing no emotions... However, even though he was really good at hiding his feelings, his parents knew exactly that deep down inside his heart, he was also just as joyous as everyone around.

At the sam time, a feeling he had never felt before started to grow as he kept watching his brothers face... It was a feeling that wished nothing more but the protection of the newborn Uchiha that was now drinking his mothers milk. Seems like the he will be a really nice big brother. (( awwww ^^ )) - just ignore or delete this, it's just the way I felt while I wrote this huahuahua :P

The Uchiha couple kept looking at each-other, as if they were discussing with their eyes only. After a couple of minutes they nodded and seemed to have agreed upo something.

Mikoto finally broke the silence that had surrounded the room when she said "My little child. In the honor of the 3rd hokage's father that helped us so much while he was still alive, we decided to name you after him. Your name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" 

The people of Konoha believed that from then on, they have another prodigy who would protect them from the demon's lurking inside those fearful forest's in the shinobi world.

**-Demon country, Dead Tree Forest-**

9 figures were walking on a straight path that lied in the middle of a creepy forest known with the name: Dead Tree Forest.

The reason why this eerie forest was given this name was because of the trees that rarely grew, and also because of their weak appearance. With no leaves on the crown tree, and with the grayish color the tree's body had, they truly looked as if they were dead. In ancient times, it was believed that the forest was a home for the strong demons at that time however, for the generation of these days, it was just a cool story to listen to, it was only... a myth.

2 years had passed since the day both of their parents were killed right in front of their very own eyes, and it was also the day when they had lost their one and only sister.

Those 2 years made them realize that it was no easy to live a life without any guardians, it made them realize that they had to grow up all by theirselves. Kyuubi, being the oldest and strongest of them, had the biggest responsibility, and he knew that very well. He took care of his brothers the best way he could, providing them food and protecting them from monsters or even from those disgusting humans.

"_Flashback__"_

_The 12 year old Kyuubi was walking alone on a dark street that led across the demon country; it had only been a week since their lovely mother and their wonderful father were killed. Kyuubi walked closer to the red river and sat on a rock that stood under a giant oak tree._

_Kyuubi sighed as he remember the happy days they used to spend when the humans and demons were still living in peace. Kyuubi looked at the crimson moon that seemed as if tit had been bathed in the river whose water was mixed with the blood of the humans he had killed. He glared at it, as if everything that had happened had been the moons fault._

"_If it wasn't for those human bastards, mother and father would still be here" he looked at it with even more hate as he continue to speak "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't need to suffer like this, and more importantly imouto wouldn't have to suffer alone right now" a tear fell from his right eye as it coninued to fall across his cheek while he continue to blame everything on the moon._

_Suddenly someone grabbed the end of the vest Kyuubi was wearing as that someone sais in a pleading voice. "Aniki?"  
It was Ichibi which looked quite troubled. "What is it ototou-chan?" kyuubi answered in a soft tone, a small smile accompanying his words._

"_I can't sleep aniki" Shukaku said, his voice shaking as he was on the verge of tears. Poor Ichibi, he was the most affected one out of all the siblings... err… except for Naruto who is still sleeping._

"_I'll help you sleep, come..." kyuubi jumped from the rock ans landed on the grounde, opening his arms, offering his little brother to carry him. Ichibi ran into his brothers arms and as soon as he took a hold of him, Kyuubi lifted his little baby brother and walked inside the now ruined castle. As soon as he entered he walked into their old room where the others were sleeping peacefully._

'_How are they even able to sleep?' kyuubi thought for a while as he tuck his baby brother to bed and sang him a lullaby._

_**-Almost a year past-**_

_Kyuubi, had now one of the most powerful creatures in his hands, the legendary nine tailed fox which he had been able to tame, therefore he was given the title Fox Guardian... Or this title would have been granted if this kingdom was still alive._

The nine tailed fox actually quite suited him. It showed his power and he looked also even more appealing than he already was when it walked besides him. Among the 9 brothers, Kyuubi was blessed by many talents, one of those was taming dangerous creatures.

_They had decided to find their little sister no matter what it cost; it didn't take Kyuubi that much to realize that there were many portals that scattered around the demon country, the only thing they needed now was a shard from the main portal that led to the human world, so they headed back and picked up at least 3 shards of the broken mirror just in case something's could go wrong._

"_Wait for us Imouto" Kyuubi whispered as they once again began searching..._

"_End of flashback"_

The nine of them still walking on the straight path, Ichi still being the youngest had his arms around Kyuubi's neck, his little legs hugging his torso as he carried his little brother on his back.

"Aniki" Ichi whispered with shivers in his voice. "This place creeps me out" he said as he hid his face between his neck and his left shoulder.

"It will be fine, ototou, and beside, aniki is here to protect you" Kyuubi said with a smile o his face yet his voice carried a serious tone.

"The path is long, we need to walk quite bit, isn't that right onii-san?" Ni asks while drinking a bottle of water.

"Yes, I guess it's time for us to rest and make a camp before the sun completely goes down" kyuubi said as he put down his brother Ichi, the 5 eldest of them setting the tent...

**-Back to the current time; Location: The Demon Sacred Area-**

In the forgotten area, where the demon princess was slumbering deep inside, the earth started to shake, and form cracks above the ground that hid the secret chamber. This sudden earthquake meant only one thing; it was time for her to awaken from her long sleep.

Inside the sapphire crystal, was a now fully grown 12 year old girl, with a well developed and healthy body which was quite cursive, her beautiful blonde hair that looked just as sweet as honey now reached her well formed butt, and her once flat chest became a fully grown b-size. (I suggest to change her breast size though since she's only 12 and having her breast this big for her age is quite a lot ^^" )

The only thing she needed now to be fully awaken from her eternal slumber was her knight and the rays of the burning sun.

**-Back at Konoha 12 years before present time-**

The hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was sitting on his chair with his pipe on his mouth, watching out from the huge window while he was buried in thoughts.

"Hokage-sama" a ninja, with a dog mask on his face came in to report waking him up from that daze. Ninja's with a mask hiding their faces are called ANBU and are special shinobi's who get special missions to guard the hokage in alert and at all times.

One of the elite ANBU's which the Hokage respects most are dog, usagi, Neko, and the newest member weasel, they are the personal ANBU guards of the Sandaime hokage.

"What is it Inu?" the hokage spoke up though his face was still facing the window, focused on a _certain_ part of the village.

"Weasel snished writing his report of the mission you had given him hokage-sama" Inu said as he put down the scroll that held information only for the hokage to see on the table.

"Good job, you may go now Inu" right after those words the ANBU guard disappeared, leaving only dust and a sharp noise behind. He turned around, now facing his table and carefully looked at the scroll. At first he hesitated to read it but in the end he decided to read it after all.

_Hokage-sama,_

_We managed to kill a demon disguised as an animal which escape during the "The Red night" .Before it ran out of breath it manage to say one last sentence. His words were:  
We will ake revenge for our kingdom" ((I removed the ... Because it's a report and I doubt it would be necessary to put in also the way the person who died said it, the only thing that matters in a report is the information))  
We believed that they are here to take revenge for he death of their rulers._

_Further on we will gather as much information sir before we head back to our villages._

_-Weasel_

After Hiruzen read the report, his eyes were wide open from the part of the Red Night. It was truly tragic for the demon kingdom when their king and queen were murdered by the hands of humans, but what was more tragic was that their successor, the first child slaughtered all the remaining humans in only one night filled with rage from the loss of his parents.

What Hiruzen feared most though was the fact that the king used to be one of the villagers in his village and the student of the previous Hokage ((leafa I'll be changing this a bit because it does not make sense. This is past 188 year and it is impossible for saturobi to still be alive after that much time _ ))

He turned back, once again facing the window, watching the part where a forest resides. _'Minato, I hope we will still have much time left before "she" awakens'_ Sarutobi thought as he sighed

"_Flashback"_

_Sarutobi was finally announced as the 3__rd__ hokage and he felt the stress on his shoulders lift when he headed to the hokage's office, and sat down on his chair, however it still wasn't the time for him to truly relax as the second Hokage had left him a task before he died._

He took out the key which Tobirama Senju had given him and opened the top left drawer with it. Inside was a scroll which was sealed by a symbol of an eyes in which its iris had a flame drawn inside. It was a symbol that he saw only once, and that was in a book with told about the the Demon Realm. 

_He book told about a long time ago before the Red night event, when the demon country and Konoha were allied. It was sad to think how much had change since the book described so beautifully the co-working between the demons and the humans, but after that event the demons forgot about those ties along with the humans and started to take revenge by killing each-other._

Anyway, the symbol he had also seen along with the pictures the book carried was known as The Demon Eye. A symbol that represented the power of the demon realm.

_He slowly opened the scroll and read it._

_Tobirama-san,_

_By the time you're reading this I'm most likely dead and yeah… you know the details, further more. I want to tell you something._

_Before I died, I manage to seal my baby princess somewhere at the forest of death, whoever finds her must protect her. he/she will not be able to run away from this duty since whoever discovers her will be bind by a seal I made to protect my child_

_Tobirama, I hope you will also take care my daughter cause if not, I assure you that I will come back to life and kill you..._

_Kidding, aside give the scroll that was along with this scroll to my daughter when the times of her awakening comes. _

_I'm counting on you Tobirama-san_

_-Minato Namikaze_

_After Sarutobi had finished reading the scroll at the end of it was glued a piece of paper which was for him to read._

Sarutobi,

Now that you have read this you probably pretty much know what I'm gonna ask you to do. I was not able to full-fill Minatos wish, therefore I will hand you down the task.

YOU will protect that demon child like it was your own. I don't know how much time it will take for his daughter to awaken, but you must be by her side and help her.

Just ignore the fact that she is a demon and let her live along with the humans here, I'm sure she will not cause any trouble since Minato would never wish us any harm.

Please help me full-fill Minato's wish, since it also was his last. He was a one of my best and also nicest students. I trust him just as much as I trust you. Therefore I chose you to continue this task.

Do not forget Sarutobi, do not let her suffer.

-Tobirama Senju

"_Flashback Ends"_

Hirusen once again sighed as he remembered the past events.

'_I wish I wasn't involved in all this mess'_ Sarutobi gave yet again another sigh again as he went back to do his paper work.

**-? POv-**

I was taking a break from my training when I suddenly remembered my brother. Damn, I seriously need to train more if I want to beat him and prove to him that I'm just as good as him. I don't have time for breaks.

For the dummies who still haven't figured out who I am... It's Sasuke Uchiha, the second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. I'm now 12 years old and a healthy child.

About earlier... well it's not that I'm not strong, on the contrary, I'm one of the best here, but my brother is so much stronger and he fucking told my father not to train me so hard so that I can enjoy my youth. Screw that, I don't care about my youth, I just wanna beat him.

But anyways, my brother Itachi Uchiha, is 17 years old now and was sent to join a secret organization called "AKATSUKI", an organization specialized to kill demons with high level, and as far as I know they consist of at least 10 members from different villages. In short, an allied organization from the five shinobi nations.

But isn't that amazing? At such an early age to join such an organization. My brother is so strong that he can even hold up with everyone there. But don't worry. One day, I'll be sure to surpass him.

I don't hate my brother; in fact I love him (ewww! Well like brothers of course!) He took care of me when I was still a child, and always protected me.

He always used to poke my forehead when I kept on bugging him to train me. But he never did, he would always just give me pointers and stupid training marks as he went to do his missions.

Anyways. Right now I'm training a The Forest of Death. Why I'm here? Well, that's because this is my favorite spot for training, and because no fan girls can annoy me here because they're too afraid to even take a step inside.

Tch. What's so scary about this place anyways? It's looks just like any other forest to me, with giant trees, animals lurking around and no they aren't even dangerous. The grass is also beautiful green. Maybe they are too afraid to enter here because of this forest's name? Stupid!

I stood up when I felt I had rested enough and began my training once again, I readied myself in my own fighting stance and pretended like the giant oak tree over there was my opponent.

I grabbed a kunai with exploding tags and strings on it, as I threw the three-edged-kunai to the tree. I quickly did a back flip and pulled the strings that was attacked to the kunai only to reveal more strings.

Yeah! A trap was set, when I pulled the strings. However, it wasn't for the tree. It was designed for me, as if the giant oak tree had been the one to attack me.

Thousands of shurikens came flying on my direction. I quickly used a substitution technique in order to avoid the shuriken. In the end the shuriken had hit a stump while I was high in the sky.

When I felt like I was high enough I chanted _"Katsu" _and the whole giant oak exploded (Poor Tree T_T). While the smoke was clearing, I started to fall down. I landed on my feet without any trouble, my back facing the now ruined tree, with kunai and shuriken stuck on it, as I smirked to myself at the masterpiece I had made.

But right at that moment, the ground started to to shake, and the land where my feet were standing started to crack.

"What the…" I could not finish my sentence when suddenly the earth beneath me completely cracked, opening a giant hole in which I fell in.

**-Demon sacred area-**

**-Third person's Pov-**

The earth ceiling above the area started to crack, and small pieces of stones started to fall down.

The earth itself started to shake as something was going to happen. Unexpectedly the earth cracked completely, opening a hole that could fit hundred of persons, hough the only thing it swallowed was a boy with ebony hair and pale sin. ((I suggest to remove this part since it pretty much was described by sasukes pov :/))

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

_'What the hell did just happen!_'' I thought while I was lying around, my head aching real hard, as it was the first part of my body to actually hit the ground. I slowly tried to stand up though the ache in my head was almost unbearable. Well, what head would not hurt if that stupid head fell on a really hard stone floor.

"Itai…." I complained as I grabbed the back of my head, slowly opening my eyes to scan the area around me.

My vision was quite blurred so I could not see very well, but as soon as my eyes cleared I looked at the floor which had cause my head so much pain.

The floor I was lying on was so dark, I was almost afraid it would swallow me up. The walls had weird markings and carvings on them but the color in which it was mostly painted with was crimson red. What really caught my eye though was the big diamond crystal in the depth of the room.

I grabbed a kunai and hid my left hand behind me, just in case a random ninja or demon would show up. Even though a few minutes had passed nothing came up.

I was getting curious and wanted to know what was that diamond thingy was, so I just decided to walk closer and get a better look at it, though I did not notice is that sunrays were following, my every step.

My eyes widened as I realized that inside that crystal was lying a beautiful girl, naked and sleeping soundly.

Hey wait! Damn it! Where the heck did that gorgeous thing come from!? NO! Uchiha never ever show affection. GRRRR. But I had to admit, the girl inside that crystal was truly a beauty.

On the ground, right beneath the crystal was a stone tablet in which something was engraved. I looked at t closer and carefully read the three words that were written on it

'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' 

"Naruto" I said as if I was tasting the word on my tongue.

My brain acted without even thinking as my hand reached for the crystal and I started to touch the part where the face of the angel resting inside was visible.

As I finally felt satisfied touching it, just as I was about to put my hand down the spot which I had touched started to crack. I panicked as I prayed to Kami-sama that the girl inside was ok and still alive.

But… the more I prayed the more the crystal cracked. In the end it finally gave in and the crystal shattered into thousands of pieces. The girl which had been lying inside was now on the air, her long blonde hair floating along with her, her arms had hugged her curled legs covering her upper and lower body.

You could say I would be out from a major nosebleed later on but as for that moment what bugged me was her body, no, not in a pervert way but as the crystalline had shattered, the crimson colored the sunrays giving her a demonic appearance.(if you don't get what I mean just look at the story picture, that's Naruto, except her eyes are closed.)

As I was hypnotized by that appearance, suddenly the body itself collapse on my body, making an ultra blush rise on my face as I could feel something soft pressed on my own chest, but that wasn't the right time to have perverted thought.

I just pushed her gently and laid her on the floor, keeping my eyes closed, quickly removed my upper shirt (the usual little Sasuke's blue shirt) and tried my best to put it on her keeping my eyes away from her so that I wouldn't need to look at that wonderfully curved body of hers.

After a few difficulties, I was finally able to put her my shirt properly on. It covered quite a lot considering that it reach her knees.

Before I was about to carry the girl and leave this area, I noticed a sapphire necklace on the floor, which I believed that it belonged to the cute girl. I picked up the necklace and fell on my knees to put it around her neck, which brought my face quite close to hers.

I slowly stared at her angelic features; her rosy pink lips, her golden blond hair and her tan skin. The thing I was wondering most though was what her eyes would be like.

Were they just as perfect as her other features? What color would her pupils be? What feelings would they transmit if those orbs would look at me for the first time? I was really curious. 

Not realizing my actions, I carefully touched her sweet lips which I found quite soft. I could feel her weak breath on my thumb, as she slept peacefully just like a baby.

A few minutes passed as I continued touching her other features.

After I was satisfied stroking her hair, touching her face, her soft lips, brushing my thumb on her long eyelashes and grabbing her cute small nose I finally decided to get away from there. I lifted the girl carefully up, and carried her bridal style. I was pretty careful so that I would not accidentally lift my shirt up and reveal some other features.

What I didn't notice (and Sasuke won't know until the right time) was that a seal had formed on my chest, at the side where my heart rested; it disappeared though the moment the sunlight hit me and the girl as I was climbing the stairs that, luckily, were not destroyed.

What amazed me more when the sunrays hit her was that she was really far from beautiful; let's say she was impressive. But this wasn't the time to get turned on to some girl I just met, though it was a miracle how I had managed to stay so calm (( even though he lost himself sometimes ^^)).

I started to run to the hokage's office with high speed. Somewhere along the way some really loud noises .started to follow me. Wait, WHAT? Noises!? I turned my head to see fan girls chasing me like some animal chasing their prey. DAMN as in major D-A-M-N, I forgot I'm shirtless.

I ran even faster than I already was, leaving behind a huge dust and those freaking girls that were chasing me, as I finally I reached the hokage's tower, there, HAHAHAHA! Goodbye fan girls.

I panted to catch my breath only to notice that the girl was still sleeping. WHAT THE HELL!? After all that F*ck*ng commotion she was still sleeping!? Well anyways I, that wasn't really important, what I had to do right now was to see the hokage fast!

I walked through the hallway that led to the Hokage's office. Since I had entered the tower no one had passed by... Good!

I was finally standing in front of the hokage's door. Now I just had to figure out a way to knock without dropping the girl.

I just hit the door carefully with my right foot loud enough for the hokage to hear. I heard a 'come in' and I did not hesitate to open the door.

He was on his chair doing some paper work.

"UHH Hokage-sama" I said. 

"What brings you here Sasuke?" he said without even bothering to look at me, that damn old geezer!

Well to tell you the truth the hokage and I were pretty close, I look at him as if he was my grandfather and he looked at me just like his own grandson. I like this because he did not see me as the Uchiha prodigy or whatever from the Uchiha clan, but see me for what and who I am.

"Mind to look at me hokage-sama" I said, my voice was a bit louder this time. As he looked at me, I heard a gasp.

"What the hell Sasuke" he suddenly ran to me holding my arm and he shusin me and him to the hospital.

The nurses or well err the medic Nins were surprised at our sudden show up.

"Prepare private room hurry" the hokage demand.

"H-hai hokage-sama, follow me" a medic Nin around her 30s walked in front of us and led us to a room. He gestured with his arm, showing me where I had to put the girl. I went to the bed she had showed me and put the girl as carefully as possible as if she was a fragile item on it, covering her with the white sheet that were lying on the bed.

"Call him" said the hokage as the medic nodded.

'_Him? Who's him?'_ I though as a knock on the door was heard

**-? POv-**

I was reading and relaxing under an oak tree when a medic Nin appeared right in front of me.

"Hokage-sama wishes your existence at the konoha hospital room 304" with that she shusin again and left me with a confused look.

I sighed and closed my book as I made a hand sign and shusin in front of the hospital.

I walked to the medic counter.

"Room 304" I simply said as she answered.

"Walk straight and use the stairs, turn left then walk straight then turn right, and walk to the right end and you'll see it" the medic said as I waved her goodbye.

As the nurse said, I walked straight to the hallways, used the stairs, turned left and walked straight again and then turned right and walked straight leading me to the end.

What the hell this hospital needs a map.

I knocked on the door when I heard a 'Come in' and did just as the voice said.

"I'm here hoka-"before I could finish my words, my eyes landed on the bed, giving me a view of an angel and I realize who it was. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open.

**AN: / phew! Chapter 2 done oh I hoped you like it it takes me bloody 3 hours to write it hehehe… anyways do you know who the last point of view is? Guess it ^_^ **

**Well anyways, I'm sorry if I did many mistakes and did many flashback well it's just me.**

**Please rate and review**

**Until then ^_^**

**-FnaruXsasu Addict**


End file.
